


【NV】瞒天过海

by BIUBIUBIU



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU
Summary: Sum：当暂时性失明的父亲唤他作但丁的时候，尼禄意识到自己的机会来了。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	【NV】瞒天过海

**Author's Note:**

> *NC-17，DV前提下的NV，非3P。  
*不存在绿不绿的哈，是爸爸宠崽的爽文。

在驱车前往另一座城市的路上，尼禄还是忍不住在心里咒骂了几句那只做事没准的半魔。

“尼禄，你知道维吉尔眼睛受伤了吗？”这是今天早些时候他从莫里森那儿听到的。  
伴随着他“什么？”“什么时候？”“在哪？”的大声喧哗，莫里森尽可能连贯地在电话里将事情告诉了他。  
维吉尔在相对任劳任怨的猎魔工作中遇上了点小麻烦，冷兵器他固然擅长，但不巧这次的对手是个宁为玉碎不为瓦全的家伙。切开的胃囊里除了胃液，还混着它专属的毒汁，沾在皮肤上倒还没什么，可惜因为离得太近，维吉尔的脸没能躲过去。  
问题不大！但丁是这样说的，因为没吃下去，等过几天毒素被身体新陈代谢掉就没什么问题了。  
但尼禄怎么敢信他这个连电费都会忘缴的马虎大王的话，在听完莫里森的转述后，他连招呼都没来得及和妮可打一个，就披上外套一踩油门朝着渡口去了。

直到开进了事务所附近的街道，年轻人才想起来自己忘了给他们打电话。但既然人已经到了这里，临时再通知也没什么意义，他撇撇嘴，在熟悉的街角拐弯。  
还好，至少屋子里灯是亮的，尼禄站在门口那踌躇了一下，还是决定直接推门跨了进去。  
下一秒他就撞上了一个全副武装的恶魔猎人。  
“Fu——”  
“搞什——”  
叔侄二人双双吓了一跳，但丁瞪眼，尼禄皱眉，一下子都忘了自己出现在这儿的目的。  
“你要去……”  
“来的正好！”但丁迅速反应过来，他匆匆穿好大衣，反手在屋里随意点了几个方向给尼禄看，“维吉尔、饭、钱。”  
维吉尔在楼上，饭在厨房，钱在桌上。  
尼禄的视线下意识的跟着他的手指转了一圈，大脑麻痹：“什么意思？”  
但丁一只脚已经跨出了大门，头都没回：“有个大单子，麻烦你看家了。”  
说完就哐当一声带上了门。  
尼禄站在门口，嘴巴还没来得及合上，他看了看里屋，又看了看房门，直到听见屋外传来了摩托的引擎声，才意识到眼下是什么情况。  
——就说这个人不能信了！

——————

食物与钱的存在倒是很直观，但关于“维吉尔在楼上”这件事，尼禄就没谱了。  
他先是在楼下待着，用眼睛搞清楚了饭和钱的问题。楼上并没有动静，男孩儿抬头望着天花板，有点想不通自己心里这份紧张感从何而来。  
至少先去打个招呼，告诉他但丁出去了。尼禄在心里自言自语，算是打气。  
于是他轻手轻脚的上了楼，看走廊里安安静静的，关着门的就只有维吉尔的房间。  
尼禄在门外又犹豫了一会，接着抬手很轻地敲了两下门：“父亲……？”  
没有回应，里面听着也静悄悄的。他又试了一次，仍旧如此。  
这就没办法了……  
年轻人挠挠头，自作主张推开了门。  
窗户开着，午后的阳光洒了一地，连带着床铺也沾上了一点。目之所及都没看到人影，尼禄的目光在屋里兜了一圈，这才发现床上鼓出来一块。  
远远的只能看到银色的头发从被子下面露出了几缕，以及一只光裸的小臂搁在枕头上。床头柜上摆着水壶和倒扣的玻璃杯，看来恶魔猎人也不完全是个粗心的人。  
尼禄还维持着探头探脑的姿势，现在看到维吉尔在睡觉也算放了心。他缩回脑袋重新带上门，又踮着脚下楼去了。

能做的事情不多，男孩先是在但丁的办公桌上发现了一些关于维吉尔遇上的那只恶魔的资料，其中也包括几页针对中毒的治疗办法，不过大多数是处理进入血液或体内的情况的，角膜感染几乎没有被提到。  
他草草地翻了一遍，没找到什么有价值的信息。但总体上看那些治疗手段都算不上太复杂，想必也不是什么厉害的毒。看完后，尼禄将杂乱无序的纸张稍微整理了一下，连带着桌上那几张现金一起塞进了最上层的抽屉里。  
下一步是食物。  
如但丁所言，厨房的柜台上摆着两包东西。可别又是披萨。他在心里默默祈祷，伸手打开了塑料袋——里面是一份餐厅外带包装的红酱肉丸，但是没看到意面。男孩抽动了一下鼻子，又打开另一只塑料袋——是超市冷柜会卖的成品土豆泥和盐水豌豆。  
搭配意外的还不错。  
尼禄看了看时间，觉得现在加热晚饭并不算早。他将豆子和土豆泥分别装碗，又找了一只煮锅装上肉丸，碗丢进微波炉，锅拿上灶台。  
做饭他是不擅长的，但热菜还可以。  
大约弄了有半个小时，三种食物都变成了可以食用的状态。男孩把它们统统丢进烤箱密闭保温，自己则上楼去看病号有没有起床。

——————

尼禄敲了敲门。  
这次里面传来了回应，维吉尔用那道清冷的声线不轻不重地应了一句。  
年轻人推开门，看见他父亲已经坐起身靠在床头，眼睛果然是阖着的，手里捧着那只玻璃杯，先前大概是在喝水。  
男人这幅姿态尼禄是第一次见。头发没有被一丝不苟地梳向脑后，银色的发丝有一部分松散地贴着前额与鬓角。身上也没有穿那一套遮到密不透风的套装，只一件靛蓝色的暗格纹斜襟睡袍，带着莫名慵懒的松垮感贴在身上，腰部以下还盖着被子。  
视觉上一下接受了过多的新信息，尼禄才刚跨进门就又停了下来，还没意识到自己正直勾勾地盯着他的父亲。  
而听见人进来的动静，维吉尔的脸朝着这边偏转了一点，他微微歪头：“真稀奇，你居然会敲门。”  
尼禄那句已经到了嘴边的“嗨父亲”就这么被咽了回去，他呆立在那儿，双手垂在身侧无意识地虚握了两下拳头，发现自己心跳又快了起来。  
而心脏的跳速则在听到对方下一句的“但丁？”后迅速翻倍。  
（我的天啊……）  
男孩面对着床上那个人在平静神色中露出的些许疑问，觉得呼吸都开始发抖了。明明没什么，明明只要他随便说点什么——维吉尔当然不会因为看不见猜错来人的身份而感到尴尬，他只会自然地接受尼禄的到来……见鬼的，说不定还会因此露出点微笑。  
天知道尼禄有多想看见那张脸对自己露出笑容，而现在正是一个完美的机会，一个完美的可以让他父亲知道他不仅仅擅长破坏的机会。  
年轻人艰难地吞咽下一口口水，终于再次迈开步伐靠向维吉尔坐着的那侧床边。随着脚步声的逼近，床上的人也仰起头来，动作自然的仿佛没有什么视觉障碍。  
尼禄在床边停顿了几秒，接着动作僵硬地坐下，维吉尔靠着床头，安静的保持和他平“视”。过了一会，男人开口：“所以我猜今天是肉酱意面？”  
（他没有买意面。）  
尼禄不错眼珠地盯着他父亲的脸，看浅银色的睫毛上下贴合，偶尔随着动作颤抖一下。他想问“你的眼睛怎么样”或是“会痛吗”，但舌头像是打了结，最终一个字也没吐出来，反倒是右手自作主张地伸了过去，食指关节轻轻蹭抚了一下对方右边的眼皮。  
因为看不见无法预知动作，维吉尔在被触摸到的瞬间立刻偏头躲了一下，跟着皱起眉头：“我不是告诉你了，碰我之前要先说一声。”  
（不好意思……）  
尼禄在心里灿灿地道了歉，心里却满是小惊喜。他从未见过维吉尔的这类神情，印象里的对方总是或肃杀或冷淡，少见那些他从但丁那儿会看到的情绪波动。现在他被错当成但丁，自然让维吉尔待他的态度随意了不少，有点说不出来的亲密感。  
年长的半魔先前躲开也是出于下意识，很快他又将脸转回来，语气听着仍然不太高兴，话却是好话：“已经有光感了，大概再两天就能好。”算是对面前这人方才行为的回答。  
男人毫无戒备地倚着床头，睡衣斜襟里露出的月白色皮肤透着润色，他皱着眉，一字一句地说完了上面那句话。说话时，不断开合的嘴唇里能看到有粉色的舌尖在齿缝间时隐时现，而当最后一个词被吐出，维吉尔闭上嘴巴，上嘴唇些微翘起。  
男孩儿在这一刻深呼吸。  
如果说先前的行为还是可以解释清楚的程度，那么他现在心底涌现出的莫名冲动将会把他带上一条无法回头的道路——事情会变得复杂，语言会失去说服力，一些珍贵的东西会离他而去……  
这些五彩斑斓的念头混杂在鼻息里被他重重吐出，鬼使神差一般，尼禄倾身过去，偏头吻上了那副仿佛正在等待着什么的嘴唇。

这不是但丁。  
是尼禄。  
两句话几乎不分前后的出现在维吉尔的脑海中。和手指一样唐突的触碰先是教他恼怒了一瞬，还未等他想要错开，来自对方那陌生的呼吸与温度便让男人意识到这些。

男孩只匆匆体会了一下父亲嘴唇的柔软程度就很快又后撤开去，呼吸被心跳切得细碎，他眼里只剩下维吉尔的面孔，周围其余的事物都已经在古怪的晕眩中扭曲掉了。尼禄安静地等着，看他父亲先是眉头皱得更深，接着松开，右手将玻璃杯稳稳地放在床头柜上，对着他弯了一下嘴角。  
——  
我完蛋了。  
这几个字燃着火光坠毁在尼禄的大脑之中。他的心脏不能自已地为这个微笑颤抖着，手指贴上维吉尔的侧脸，人再次吻了过去。

男孩试着伸出舌头，舌尖才刚刚舔过对方的唇角，维吉尔就稍稍仰头，几乎是配合地张开了嘴。皮肤贴合变成了粘膜贴合，尼禄依次舔弄过那对饱满嘴唇的内里，接着才探向深处，黏上里面的那一块软肉。听他的父亲平日里说话总是凉冰冰的，舌头倒是暖热的很，男孩用舌尖抵着对方粘滑的舌头侧面舔舐着，觉察到从舌根那儿溢出了更多的温热液体，又尽数被年长者吞咽下去。几个来回之后，维吉尔似乎终于有了点不耐烦的意思，他乱着鼻息，舌尖用力，开始有意地推挤尼禄在自己嘴里大肆侵犯的那根舌头。  
（我以为你会是喜欢接吻的人。）  
男孩有些恋恋不舍地退出来，倒不忘在最后吮了几下那片他心心念念了很久的上嘴唇，又印了两个浅吻在唇角那里。  
尼禄并不确定维吉尔会允许他做到什么程度，如果对方仍然将他认作但丁，如果现在在这儿的是但丁……他稍微退开一点儿，看他同样有些轻喘的父亲泛着水光的嘴唇，和苍白脸颊上的一丝暖色，却没找到“到此为止”的信号——尼禄试探性地将贴着对方侧脸的手指沿着轮廓慢慢下滑，抚过下颌，侧颈，包裹在皮肤下的锁骨——视线仍停在维吉尔的脸上，而那儿依然没有露出拒绝的神色。  
男孩在心里雀跃着，脚上胡乱地蹬掉鞋子跪坐上床，手从对方胸口那儿收回来摸进薄被之下，手臂穿过温暖的膝盖窝，多少有些粗鲁的将人拖拽着放躺了下来。小动作太快，维吉尔还未来得及反应，后脑就已经挨上了枕头。眼前的黑暗并不影响晕眩感，前任魔王发出不满的气音，左边手肘撑着床铺就想重新坐起来，不想面前却已经有了阻碍物。他下意识地扬手去推，右手下一秒就被人握在手中，有温热的触感隔着睡衣碰了碰他的肩膀，接着又落在了手心里。  
与自己的一样，这手的指尖与掌心都布着厚茧。尼禄逐一吻过，嘴唇又贴了贴掌根与手腕，那儿的皮肤反倒温软，他伸出舌头舐过手腕内侧几根突起的肌腱，滚烫的呼吸尽数打在他父亲的手心里。维吉尔侧过头，似乎在这份触碰中犹豫了一下，最终像是放弃了什么一般，放松身体又仰面躺回了床上。见状，尼禄的另一只手再次摸上了对方从衣领那儿露出的皮肤，这次直接探了进去，尚未紧绷的胸部手感比他想的还要软些，衣物掩盖之下，男孩用拇指在上面摸索着，迅速找到了比周围皮肤还要更柔嫩一点的乳尖。指尖有茧，他才刚刚刮擦了一下，床上的人便叹息着，下巴轻微抬起，身体不动声色地舒展开来。  
（你喜欢这个？）  
尼禄为维吉尔这直白的表达方式烧了耳朵，手上动作却没停下，拇指在那处反复拨弄着，原本平滑的乳头很快挺硬起来。维吉尔轻皱眉头，喉结伴随着一点细细的轻哼声上下滚动着，看得出确实很享受这方面的刺激。尼禄看得眼睛都不眨，觉得身下的裤子绷得越来越紧，在放开维吉尔的右手之前他匆匆又在手腕上印下最后几个吻，这才找准机会挪动膝盖，将自己挤进了对方的两腿之间。  
睡衣下摆一直堆盖到年长者的膝盖附近，现在随着双腿张开，原本相互搭合的布料中间露出缝隙，里面的风景尽收眼底。尼禄看的呼吸粗重，几乎没过思考就保持着跪坐的姿势将自己的裆部朝着父亲两腿之间又推进了一点，左手顺着露出的大腿皮肤朝里面摸去。  
从下到上，从外到里，触之所及都温软细滑，而直到摸到了维吉尔已经有点濡湿的半勃性器，尼禄才意识到身下的人除了这样一件睡袍什么都没穿。  
他怔在原地，裤子里的阴茎在这几秒钟里完全勃起，抽跳着提醒着他自己的存在。而维吉尔并未对他先前的举动做出什么反抗，现在依旧闭着眼睛躺在那儿，嘴唇抿起，胸腔里有隐忍的喘息声。尼禄就这么俯身下去，不再去管他父亲是否喜欢接吻，舌头直接顶开紧抿的嘴唇，几下吮咬之后，就心急火燎地将对方的舌尖裹到了自己嘴里。  
胸口相贴，下身也挤在一处，尼禄盯着嘴里的舌头又吸又舔，下面隔着裤子胡乱地在父亲两腿间顶弄着，心理快感从尾巴骨一路冲上后脑。维吉尔给出的反馈也很正面——没有抗拒，仰头送出了自己的舌尖，大腿带着力道夹在他的腰侧——右手则摸上了尼禄的皮带扣，稍稍用力摇拽了两下。  
尼禄先是察觉到腰间的动静，很快理解了这动作的意思。他暂时从那个黏糊糊的吻里退出来，在维吉尔的两腿之间爬坐起身，直接站在床上开始脱裤子。身体兴奋地发抖，他有些手忙脚乱地将外裤内裤一并褪下，双脚来回踩了几下甩开它们，甚至险些绊倒。维吉尔像是在等他一样保持着双腿张开的姿势，人躺在那儿顺了两口气，接着伸手够到了床头柜的一层抽屉，拉开后在里面摸出一管还剩小半的润滑剂，凭感觉直接丢给了身前的人。  
尼禄跪坐回刚才的位置，膝盖垫在维吉尔大腿下面朝前推挤，直到自己硬的发疼的阴茎贴上对方腰间的布料。他再次摸进那件睡袍下面，那里的东西也已经和自己一样完全勃起了，而且湿泞一片。手指缠上茎身时，维吉尔闷哼了一声，两腿在他腰边又紧了紧，内侧甚至贴着他蹭了两下。尼禄挑开那两块布料，让维吉尔的阴茎暴露在视线中——尺寸不小，深粉色的茎身已经被前液浸出水光，连带着根部的浅色毛发上也滴了些水珠。男孩吞咽了一口，将自己那根东西贴上去挤弄了一下，这才在维吉尔的轻喘中想起了被丢在一旁的那管透明液体。  
（我没用过这个……）  
年轻人开了盖子，本想先挤一点出来试试，不料心慌意乱的手上没个轻重，加上这玩意比他想象的要稀薄得多——透明的润滑液挤了一手，还有不少顺着指缝溢出去，直接落在了下方两人并在一处的性器上。  
冰凉的触感让尼禄和维吉尔几乎同时发出了抽气声。男孩连忙重新扣上盖子，把东西丢到一边，但面对着手上这捧液体，说实话他也不确定具体该怎么处理。尼禄犹豫了几秒，干脆一手将他父亲从腰那儿抄起来一些，右手绕开前端，带着满满的润滑液简单粗暴地糊在了对方股缝里。  
这刺激比滴落在阴茎上的冰凉触感要大得多，维吉尔立刻啧了一声，身体本能地抬了抬，面露不悦。尼禄也知道做错了事，但事已至此可以说一不做二不休，右手手指留在柔软的缝隙里前后磨蹭着，指腹顺利摸到了那圈褶皱，他先是在门口试探着按压了几下，接着就借着过多的润滑将中指顶了进去。  
随着指节的缓慢推入，维吉尔发出了一声悠长的叹息，后腰跟着他的动作拱了起来。尼禄屏息端详着他父亲的面部表情，手上施力，逐渐将整根手指推到了底。润滑液迅速被后穴暖透，柔软的粘膜从四面八方贴上来，包裹住他的手指。尼禄舔了舔嘴唇，手腕微动，将手指又退出来一些，到了入口那里，他加上另一根手指，再次以同样的力道送了进去。维吉尔保持着缓慢的呼吸，不断调整腰部与床接触的角度——这种按部就班的拓张他有段时间没再经历过了，眼下后穴的轻微酸胀带来的是前端对于触碰的渴望——年长者舒了口气，伸手握住了下面抵在一块儿的两根东西，上面滴落的润滑液还未匀开，在尼禄的轻声吸气中，维吉尔用手心抹匀它们，又单独握住对方的性器，边轻搓着边用小腹贴着它挺了挺腰，算是最后的暗示。  
所幸男孩一点就通。尼禄立刻将手指抽了出来，双手捞起他父亲的腰将人往自己胯下又带了带，再腾出一只手握住身下那根硬物，顶端抵在了已经被手指抽插的又滑又湿的穴口。  
过度的润滑使得进入毫不费力，后穴内壁蠕动着展开并接纳了他的东西，内圈褶皱贴合着阴茎，紧密的吸附感像是在轮圈按摩头部。过于舒适的契合感让尼禄绷紧了小腹，他拧着眉毛，咬紧了后牙才没发出什么太大的动静。而快感想必是双向的，维吉尔后脑贴着枕头细细地喘息着，小腿在他的背后交叉，意有所指的绞紧了他的腰。  
等到将东西送到了底，尼禄才又稍稍后撤退出一截，重新挺腰顶了进去。润滑剂用得太多，每下抽送都带着相当夸张的水声，维吉尔坚持只发出喘息，只有在被尼禄顶得狠了才会漏一两声鼻音。男人被扯开的衣领那儿看得见胸部的肌肉紧绷着，乳头持续挺立，尖端硬成小小的两粒。尼禄看的脑袋发晕，只觉得这光景棒呆了，他在抽送间用空着的手握住对方夹在两人腰腹间的勃起，食指紧贴着冠状沟，配合着顶弄的节奏上下撸动了起来。动作刚起，维吉尔就发出了一声短促的闷哼，呼吸陡然加快。手里的硬物从铃口那儿不断地溢出透明的前液，尼禄喘息着，看身下的人在床上难耐地耸动着腰身，频频将那根东西往他手心里送，鼻息越来越浅。  
（快射了吗？）  
男孩猜测着，下身和手同时开始加快动作频率。后穴中的抽插又重又深，胀大的头部每一下都能重擦过前列腺，尼禄挪动原本在揉搓前端的手指换到根部那里，四根手指绕过茎身，拇指则不轻不重地掐压住柱身与囊袋的交界处——维吉尔高高地仰起头，呼吸被重重吐出，在尼禄腰后交叉的双腿猛地锁紧，又随着前端那一小股精液的射出很快瘫软下去。  
同一时刻尼禄也被后穴在高潮中的剧烈收缩绞得失神，没想那么多，巨大的陌生快感令人难以承受，男孩慌乱地将阴茎拔了出来，这才没跟着一起就这么泄了。  
高潮过后身下人的呼吸逐渐稳了下来，尼禄低头看乳白的液体星星点点地溅在了那件已经凌乱不堪的睡袍上，有几滴甚至落在了泛着粉红色的胸口。而自己身下的东西还硬着，此刻正水淋淋的贴着他父亲已经软了下去的阴茎。脸上的热度从接吻开始就没下去过，男孩有点发愣，他失神般伸手蘸了点还尚且温热的液体，半无意地就着痕迹在对方腿根那儿汗湿的皮肤上推着圈涂抹开来。  
直到维吉尔的一声轻笑唤回了他的意识。  
“我希望你玩的还算尽兴。”年长的半魔终于在这次性爱中开了口，他小小地呼气，对着天花板微微勾起嘴角。“尼禄。”

语言无法描述出尼禄这一刻的恐慌。  
他先前太入迷了，入迷到已经完全无法去思考整件事的合理性。但丁做爱都不说话的吗？但丁是这样接吻的吗？但丁会因为接吻忘神到不知道脱裤子吗？但丁会不知道润滑剂要挤多少吗……  
现在对方简简单单的一个词几乎吓瘫了年轻人的脑神经——他越俎代庖，他趁人之危，他以下犯上——恐惧交杂着羞耻，甚至还有不少绝望的成分，他不敢再多碰触眼前这副身体一下，整个人瑟缩着后撤开再滚到一边，脑海里只剩下一个“逃”字。  
而还未等他双脚离开床，维吉尔一改之前因为双目失明而摆出的听之任之的姿态，以战斗中的迅猛之势扣住了男孩的肩膀将人按倒在床，干脆利落地翻身压了上去。  
“——！”尼禄觉得自己已经快哭了，这情况复杂到超出了他的承受范围，此时男孩既不敢还手也不敢挣扎，只能瞪着眼睛仰视上方的人。  
而且他裤子还没穿，下面还硬着，维吉尔就像故意的一样用湿乎乎的臀缝紧贴着他那根东西，脸上却读不出情绪。  
男孩又臊又怕，但苦于脱不开身又不得不面对现实。他在这诡异的沉默中犹豫着，最终颤抖着开口：“……对……不起。”  
维吉尔就好像专门在等这句话，他冷哼着笑：“这可不是什么优秀的床话。”  
听出了嘲讽，尼禄赶忙磕磕巴巴地加紧解释：“真的……对不起，我……我只是——”说到这他又不由自主地停下，他只是什么？太喜欢你了，还是太想睡你了？  
这根本不是几句解释可以解决的问题！男孩懊恼，但转而另一个念头却冒了出来。  
[维吉尔什么时候开始知道他不是但丁的？]  
“你什么时候发现的？”眩晕感涌了上来，尼禄隐隐地觉得自己已经知道答案了，但从对方嘴里听到这个答案对他来说才是关键。  
年长者冲着他的方向歪头，嘴角的弧度还在：“从一开始。”  
“一开——”尼禄觉得头皮都要炸了，如果换做别人，这答案的暗示会非常明白，但对上这个男人，他永远不敢妄下结论，“那为什么不阻止我？！”  
“你想我阻止你吗？”  
这话问的很是玩味，语调却认真。尼禄在心里一个字一个字地咀嚼了一遍，逐渐从先前的恐慌中平静下来，理智和思考能力开始回归他的大脑，使得他也终于能够听懂他父亲的意思了。

“我能亲你吗？”  
此时维吉尔跪坐在儿子的身上，大腿贴着腰侧，屁股抵着下体。对这个问题男人没有回答，他闭着眼睛，却微微张嘴，冲男孩探出一点舌尖。  
短暂冷却的冲动再次席卷了尼禄的意识，他手肘撑床，几乎是从床上弹坐起来，单手勾下他父亲的脖子，仰头亲了上去。和之前不同，维吉尔没再同他玩什么装傻游戏，男人在男孩的舌头还未溜进来时就将它又顶了回去，并顺势探进了自己的舌头。他舔弄对方的上颚，舌尖从前到后，一直顶到喉咙口的一块软肉，等到尼禄学他的样子用舌头来推挡他时，维吉尔又换去舔他的舌根，那之下的粘膜滑软，稍加舔舐就能让人牙根发酸。几个回合下来，男孩有些受不住地呜呜了两声，维吉尔这才放开他，满意地感受着对方乱七八糟的呼吸打在自己脸侧。  
“你还有很多东西要学。”年长者低头在尼禄耳边说道，同时右手抚上他的胸口稍稍施压，将人再次按倒在床上。  
“现在，”维吉尔猜尼禄现在脸上的表情大概很丰富，他抬手将额前的头发梳向脑后，另一只手扶住臀缝里那根滚热的茎物重新抵在后穴入口，对着身下的人居高临下道，“你准备好第二轮了吗？”

END


End file.
